1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, to improve interaction with users, a touch function is added to image display systems such as mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, and the like.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image display system 1 may include a touch panel 2, a touch controller 3, a display panel 5, a display controller 6, and a host 8.
When a predetermined image is displayed on the display panel 5, a user can provide a desired input by touching a screen of the display panel 5 using a stylus or a part of the user's body such as a finger.
The touch controller 3 detects a touch event occurring at the touch panel 2 and supplies information relating to the detected touch event to the host 8.
The host 8 can render and output a predetermined image corresponding to the touch event to the display controller 6 based on the information received from the touch controller 3. The display controller 6 can provide the image supplied from the host 8 to the user through the display panel 5.
As described above, a response process corresponding to the touch event is achieved through the host 8. As a result, depending on a state of the host 8 (e.g., increase in load on the host 8 due to other tasks, etc.), a response corresponding to the touch event may be delayed.
When the response corresponding to the touch event is delayed, a user may be dissatisfied since responsive feedback to a touch input by the user cannot be promptly provided.